The Bloody Needle
by Megasnakeking
Summary: From Braavos all the way to the Bone mountains, wherever she goes Arya Stark leaves a bloody trail behind her.


**Authors note**

 **Hello, this is the first fan-fiction that i have ever wrote. English is not my first language and there might be some grammar mistakes [i have checked multiple times].**

 **I will try to update this story every month. I hope that you will enjoy it. Please leave your opinion in the comments, i want to improve as writer and i hope that comments can help me, thanks :D**

 **btw i know that this is short**

_**Prologue**_

"Damn it!" Krim cursed, he bumped his head into a wooden grade when he woke up.

A black man in the bad on the other side of the room busted into laughter. Krim frowned, "why do i always hit my head? "He said to himself.

"Maybe the gods are punishing you?" The summer islander joked. "You are not the most chaste person that i know." He laid back into his bad.

"Fuck you Kruger" Krim cursed again.

They have been sailing all across the world together for 4 years now and Krim still couldn't understand the summer islander. Don't they worship the god of lust, or something like that? He thought as he got up From his bed.

Kruger was tall and brawny with a clean shaved face. He had two very large eyebrows. The strangest thing about him was his wolf like smile, with a dozen sharp teeth. White were his teeth, white and sharp.

Krim had been a sailor for more than 4 years, he loved the sea since he was a little boy. Growing up in the Free City of Volantis wasn't easy, his family was poor and couldn't even afford a standard house, but at least they weren't slaves. Krim had only remember a little about his father, a huge and hairy man, who looked like a bear, he was mostly away, trying to get money for him and his mother to survive. Krim's father disappeared one day and Krim never saw him again, his mother hid the truth from him. "Father is fighting pirates on the Stepstones, don't worry my little sunshine." He still remembered his mother sweet and calm voice, Krim missed her more than his father.

A serving girl has brought them soup in wooden plates the last night. The soup was cold and bluish green with small pieces of meat swimming in it like boats on an open sea.

"How is your 'Salt Wife'? The man continued joking

Krim made a sad smile, her name was Lisa. She was a young Ironborn woman sealing with her husband when they tried to raid the ship were Krim and Kruger were serving on, "The Stallion that mounts the sea" was its name. Two Ironborn longships flanked the larger trade ship and the Ironborn jumped on to the Stallion, Krim, Kruger and a small crew including a Measter and a drunkard managed to defeat the attackers and even take one of their longships. But the ship wasn't empty thou, in it there were a cripple and a woman, Lisa and a man named Harren. The captain wanted to execute them but Krim bagged him to leave them alive. The captain eventually accepted it and he took the two into his service. That night Lisa sneaked into Krim's cabin and made a man out of him. "I am your salt wife now" he remembered her whispering.

"I haven't seen her in months, not since Pentos." Krim mumbled and set on a chair to eat his soup, it was cold and the meat was gross and hard to chew.

Kruger smiled showing off his strange white teeth. "If I remember it correctly she had a slightly larger belly the last time i saw her?" The Summer Islander chuckled.

Krim angrily stud up from his table. "I need some fresh air." He mumbled, Krim did not like to remind himself about what happened in Pentos. He stormed out of the room and made his way to the exit of a large and laud inn that they were staying at.

Krim walked down a wooden staircase into a large cube shaped room with only a single torch in every corner, that made the middle of the room dark. In the middle of the room there were three old long and scarred wooden tables, the crew of The Sea Stallion has taken the three tables and they were feasting and drinking.

Everyone was there, old and wicked Measter Kimon, who's long white hair and beard made him look much smarter than he actually was. Harren the Woodborn, sitting next to the Measter and whispered something to him, he was the Ironborn they found on that raiding ship, too short and chubby to be a sailor, but he was their mentor when it came to sailing. Young, quick but very dull Reachman named Huber was elegantly eating a cooked chicken. Clod, Murid, Tristan and Megon were sitting on the other table, all four of them were gambling

"Ya woke up eh?" The Woodborn mumbled, he was speaking while drinking. "Captain told meh to tell youh" he made a pause to drink the rest of the dark purple liquid. "He needs ya for something."

"He needs your skills, and i am not talking about the ones in bed" the measter joked and spilled his wine."

Krim nodded his head and turned around, on the other side of the inn a brunet was staring at him. Krim winked to her and her faced turned red.

I don't have time for this, captain needs me. Krim thought as he walked to the blushing brunet. Fuck it, captain can wait!

"Hello there" He smiled to the girl,

"H... Hello" she mumbled panicking. She was small with long brown hair, her eyes were light blue, almost white.

"What's your name young beauty?" He asked her charmingly.

"A... Allora" she stopped blushing immediately, strange thought Krim.

Krim lead onto a wooden grade, this time I won't hit my head, he thought.

The girl smiled strangely confident for someone who was stuttering a minute ago.

"Would you be kind to take me for a walk, ser?" She asked, "Bravoos is full of man who might attack me." She continued leaning onto him.

"Oh i am no knight m'lady" he said to her. "But i can protect you from the thief's of Bravoos." He took her by the hand and they exited the tavern.

They walked for some time in silence. She was leading him and he followed.

"It's a buteyfull night tonight?" He broke the silence.

She looked around them, like if she was making sure that no one was watching them.

"I have something to show you" she whispered melodically. "Close your eyes."

Oh she will kiss me! Krim thought.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his belly.

He opened his eyes in panic to see a pair of gray eyes staring at him.

"Valar Morgules" someone whispered and Krim felt falling to the ground. Damn it, I hit my head. He thought before everything went black.


End file.
